The Prodigal Son
by Hero of Locksley
Summary: Gibbs gets an unexpected surprise during an investigation in to kidnapping and murder. What will happen to the team? What will happen will change the team forever. First fanfic. Please be kind. R&R. I may add on to chapters if I think they are too short.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own anything except characters I have made and plot lines. Those came from my own head. All recognisable characters and rights to them go to CBS. Thank you for letting me toy with them.**

**This is my first fanfic. Feedback is appreciated (keep it constructive please, not destructive).**

**Enjoy! **

**-FBINinja1820**

* * *

><p>Thunder rolled and lightening flickered like flame in the wind. The dark room was softly illuminated by a single bare bulb. The walls and floor were damp as water pooled from the dripping ceiling. The only chance of entering or exiting the small space was a single solid metal door with a flapped opening the size of a mail slat. The temperature was quite cold, almost equal to that of a refrigerator set on high in the middle of winter. A figure, dark in shadow, huddled in the corner of the concrete room. Chains bound him by his wrists to the wall behind him.<p>

The figure was small, dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans, cream thermal shirt, brown belt, and a pair of tan hiking boots. He was grimy and dirty, light brown hair matted to his forehead. Tracks, clearly defined, down his cheeks shown in the haze of the prison, his prison. His ice blue eyes were void of emotion after years of learning how to successfully school a mask over his features. He knew, after they brought him back from his nightly "meeting", he would have his chance to run. He silently stared at the blank gray walls and meticulously planned his dangerous escape.


	2. Just Another Day

**AN: I know the chapters are currently short, but I want to update as often as possible. Sometimes the chapters will be longer but as long as it flows then I think it will be OK. I'm in school full time so any writing time i do get is pretty scarce. Thanks for the understanding. :D Once again, R&R.**

**-FBINinja1820**

* * *

><p><em>10 Years Later…<em>

The elevator door pinged, signaling it had reached its intended destination. The doors swished open and a man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes exited, holding a hot cup of coffee. He strode briskly in to a space with four desks and a large LCD monitor. He sat down at the desk farthest from the elevator on the left. He turned on the computer that was sitting to his right on the desk and read the newspaper from today, all the while waiting for the rest of his four man team to arrive. One by one, his team entered the bullpen. First was Ziva David.

"Good morning, Gibbs." She said when she spotted her boss.

"Morning." Came his short reply. Ziva sat behind her desk and checked her email. One was from her father, one was from McGee, and another one was from Director Vance. Next came McGee. He was punctual, as usual. He carried a small, brown paper bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in his other. He walked to his computer and sat down saying his hellos to both Ziva and Gibbs. Finally came Tony. He tried to sneak in five minutes late while Gibbs was in Abby's lab saying good morning. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quite quick enough.

"Glad to have you with us, DiNozzo." Gibbs said sarcasticly.

"Me too, Boss." he quipped.

Today, the team was going to catch up on all of the paper work they had all been neglecting. They each had stacks piled high, looming over the desks.

"Let's get to work." Gibbs sighed to his team.


	3. News

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry for the long absence. Between traveling and school things got hectic. Here's the latest. Happy holidays! As always, R&R (it truly is the best gift) ;D

P.S. **Bold = thoughts**

* * *

><p>It was almost noon when Gibbs' cell finally rang. He answered with his customary, "Gibbs", then was silent for a long while. Finally, he sighed, said a quick "thank you" to the person on the other end of the line, and closed his phone with a sharp snap. By this point, the entire bull pen was intently watching their boss. They each knew something was amiss but couldn't place it. Gibbs looked at his team, with what seemed to Tony as a look of hope and desperation. It only took two simple words for the team to spring to life in a flurry of action, "Gear up".<p>

"Where to?" Tony asked.

"Home. Pack your bags, we leave the country at 1400. Meet back here in one hour." Gibbs left the bull pen and headed straight for the one he knew would be able to help him in his nearly vulnerable state of mind, Ducky. Once the elevator doors closed behind him with a _swoosh_, he waited a few seconds and then hit the emergency stop button. He needed time alone, even before he saw the good doctor. He sighed as he rubbed a rough hand over his tired, worn face.

**Could this really be happening?**

Eighteen years ago he had lost his wife and only child. Now he gets a phone call telling him that he may have not only a son, but a living child.


End file.
